Flying in the Sunset
by Warriors-of-Iznugia
Summary: When a demon-beast takes control over a certain Star Warrior, it is up to Kirby to stop him, before it's too late. Will he be able to? "Dreamland's lazy lifestyle will end. I will rule." Based off of Revenge of Meta Knight in KSSU. Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : Okay, this is just something I had in mind while I played Revenge of Meta Knight in KSSU. I couldn't think of something else unless I wrote it, so here it is. ^_^ No flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (and never will) Kirby and the other characters, they belong to Nintendo and Hal Labs. I only own my story concept. Enjoy!**

Flying in the Sunset

(Meta Knight's POV)

This is something I never expected to happen. I remember barely half of it, but it was done, and nothing could erase it. By now, my crew probably disapeared somewhere else in Dreamland when the Halberd fell into the ocean. And Sailor Dee… I do not know where he is or what happened to him.

It all began on a peaceful day in the land. Everything was calm and no demon-beast was seen. Even the king acted calmly, which was quite unusual for him. I was walking down the hallway leading to the king's throne room when I heard voices coming from there. I immediately recognized Costumer Service's and Dedede's voices. Curious, I openned the door just a crak and took a peek inside. Sure enough, Dedede was talking to the business man, and he seemed very interrested in what Costumer Service had to say. Escargon was standing right beside Dedede's throne, listening as well.

"You really sure it's gonna work this time?" Dedede asked suspiciously, his arms crossed.

"I tell you Your Majesty, this demon is one of our strongest ones! You will not regret it if you take it." Costumer Service replied with his usual business tone.

"How can you be so sure it won't just be beaten up by that stupid creampuff… like the others?" asked the king again.

From where I was, I didn't have a good view on everything so I speedily slipped into the shadows of the room in a corner. My body perfectly blended in with the dark, as I hid behind a nearby pillar. I could see the malicious grin Costumer Service wore on his face. What were they up to this time…?

"I am perfectly sure this one will work," he said, keeping that grin. "It will take care of Kirby in no time. If it does succeed in defeating him, we will give you a special price just for it. How does that sound, Your Majesty?"

Dedede looked like he was thinking for a minute, which was quite a surprise. He usualy takes any demon-beast without really thinking, but now, he seemed to be… reluctant about this one. What demon was it? Finally, Dedede looked up at the man on the screen.

"Alright, I'm taking it, but if it gets beaten up, I'm not paying for it!"

"Good! It's a deal then!"

The room's light then dimmed down and the download system appeared at the very center of the room. Electricity crackled on it and I saw a shadow take place when the electricity disapeared. It seemed to be made of complete dark, pure black mist, that streched up like a floating snake. Its head looked like one of a dragon. Two spiraling horns were on its head, the only things that didn't seemed to be made of mist.

I couldn't remember such a demon. It was the first time that I saw one like this. It stayed still a moment, until it suddenly openned its narrowed, blood red eyes. Costumer Service gave a chuckle at Dedede and Escargon's dump expressions and said :

"This is the mist demon-beast, Shadow Dragon. It is able to possess anyone, even the strongest warrior, and will do whatever its master desires. Be very careful with it."

"So, I can have it possess that Kirby!" Dedede realised, an idea seeming to form in his mind.

"I am not sure it will work like that," Costumer Service warned.

"What do you mean?" Escargon asked, looking over to the screen. "You said it could possess anyone."

"Yes, it can, but you see, Shadow Dragon feeds on dark power, and Kirby is too pure and kind to have such a power. So its strenght will be gone and Kirby will easily destroy it."

"So what are you proposing?" Dedede asked, turning his head to the screen as well.

"I thought it could get someone with more experience than Kirby. Another Star Warrior, if you see what I mean." Costumer Service replied, his grin never fading.

"You're talking about Meta Knight here?" Dedede questioned, raising his brow.

I almost gasped at the sound of my name. I saw Costumer Service point a finger directly at me, even though I was hiding.

"Yes, and he is exactly there."

I took a few steps back, knowing I was found, as Dedede got up from his throne. He pointed a finger as well at me, yelling :

"Shadow Dragon! After him!"

Without thinking twice, I immediately ran out toward the doors, hearing the demon behind me. A group of Waddle Dees with spears closed and locked the doors, forcing me to stop. I was about to reach for Galaxia when an immense pain surged through me from my back. I struggled to stay on my feet, but the pain forced my body to drop to the floor. The _clank_ of my armor against the ground echoed in my head like a bell. My heart rate suddenly accelerated and the beats felt like everyone of them were made of fire, burning my body in every cells. I couldn't tell if I said or yelled anything, nor could I tell if someone was talking to me.

The only thing I heard before everything went dark was Nightmare's evil laugh passing through my ears.

**Author's Note: Alright, I know it's short, but it's just the beginning. The rest will get longer. Don't forget to review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : I don't have much to say, just to enjoy this new chapter. ^_^ And also, sorry it's late. My computer had some problems.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except my story.**

Acting strange

(Normal POV)

It was beautiful outside in Dreamland, the perfect day for a game of soccer. The kids from the village and the castle were playing in their favourite meadow, chasing excitidly after the ball while yelling things with fun. Fumu was keeping watch on them from a distance, sitting under a tree as she read one of her favourite book. All was going well as the day passed slowly, until…

"Kirby, watch out!"

Kirby looked up too late and received the ball right on the face. His round and bouncy pink body was sent down the closest hill.

"Poyo!" he cried out as he rolled through the grass and down at the end of the hill. He finally stopped when his body hit the wooden fence of a nearby pasture face first. He stayed still for a moment before falling on his back, a red mark plastered in-between his dazed blue eyes.

"Bun! You should watch where you throw that ball!" Fumu scolded her brother, getting up from the shade of the tree, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Sis!" Bun called out, his foot stepped on the ball. "Not my fault Kirby wasn't looking!" And with that, he and his friends restarted playing.

Fumu sighed loudly and slapped her face, mumbling : "Why am I always the only one to help Kirby when it happens?" She ran down the hill, careful not to slip on anything and went to help the young Star Warrior. "Kirby, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Poyo…" Kirby simply said, his eyes still dazed.

Fumu helped him get up and gently strocked his head, where there was a big blue and purple bruise. "Geez…" she sighed while looking at it. "We're gonna have to get this checked."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark blue dot walking away, a couple meters away from them, and she looked up to see Meta Knight, his back to them. Kirby noticed him as well and squealed, happily running over to his mentor. He skidded to a stop right in front of him and jumped in place, joyfully poyoing.

Meta Knight didn't even aknowledged he was there and continued walking rather quickly, his cape tightly whrapped around him. Kirby poyoed in confusion and ran in front of him again, saying :

-Poyo poyo! Medaaa?

The knight stopped walking and stayed completely still, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his mask. The aura that surrounded him was dark, making the little Star Warrior a little uneasy. Fumu joined Kirby in front of him and looked worried.

"Sir Meta Knight, is something wrong?" she asked, staying at a safe distance from him.

"Leave me alone, you're bothering me." His voice was dark and deep, way different than the one they were used to hear, taking them by surprise. He just pushed his way through them both and continued walking, never looking at them.

"Something's definitely wrong with him," Fumu said to herself as she watched him leave, her hand to her chin. Kirby ran over to Meta Knight again, not caring if he had to face his bad mood. "Kirby, wait!" Fumu called to him.

The little Star Warrior took a hold of his mentor's cape to stop him and poyoed. That was the last straw. With an unrecognizable scream, Meta Knight turned around, grabbed Kirby by the head with one hand and threw him as far as he could.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried out as he was sent flying to the other side of the fence, bouncing as he landed on the grassy field.

Meta Knight jumped high in the sky and landed far away from them, continuing his way like nothing hapenned. Gasping, Fumu crawled under the fence and ran over to Kirby, who was slowly getting up, rubbing his head. Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he watched Meta Knight disapear in the distance.

"Kirby, are you okay?" his friend asked, taking notice of the tears. She looked him over, trying to see if he was hurt. Kirby didn't take his teary eyes off of the horizon, where Meta Knight had been.

He wasn't hurt physically, in fact, it didn't hurt that much when he landed. It was the fact that it was _Meta Knight_ that had done it. The only time he had hurt him was when he challenged him to a duel. Even then, Meta Knight was just obeying Dedede's orders. But this time, it was much different. It was done intentionally.

"C'mon Kirby!" he heard Fumu say to him. "I'm sure it's one of Dedede's schemes again! We have to go investigate!"

"Poyo!" Kirby said with a determined look as he ran after her toward the castle.

When they arrived at the throne room, Fumu openned it just a crak and she and Kirby took a peak inside. It was vacant. They only saw a demon-beast catalog that Dedede had forgotten on the throne. Both of them hurried over to it and Fumu took a look inside. "Lets see what kind of demon-beast he got this time…" Fumu said, more to herself than to anyone else.

She flipped through a couple pages, looking at each strange or gruesome demon printed on them, until she stopped at an entry that Dedede had marked. There was the picture of a strange snake-like black monster, with mist all around it. On the page next to it was written its description.

_The Shadow Dragon is the mist demon-beast. He may look just like a simple black cloud, but he is very dangerous. His main ability and strongest one is taking control over someone, even the strongest and bravest warrior. However, this demon-beast's strenght varies on the person's inner darkness. The more darkness this person keeps within, the stronger Shadow Dragon becomes. If the person is pure, Shadow Dragon will be weak._

Now, both Fumu and Kirby understood what was going on. Meta Knight was being controlled. Just when Fumu was about to say something, an immense tremor suddenly shook the castle, forcing them to hold onto the throne.

"What was that?" Fumu cried out.

"Poyo!" Kirby answered before sprinting toward the doors, Fumu right behind him.

They ran outside the room, only to step back in as an army of Waddle Dees nearly ran them over. They waited until they were gone and went toward the closest balcony. What they saw outside made them gasp.

An immense, and I mean _immense_ ship was coming out of the sea. They could recognize the design of Meta Knight's mask at the front and his crest on its sides. Waves hit the shore forcefully as the ship slowly went further into the air above the sea, partially over the land. Standing on the very top of the ship was Meta Knight, his cape blowing wildly in the strong winds, still trying to keep it around him. His evil laugh echoed everywhere in Dreamland, over the roaring of the ship's engines, that were warming up dangerously.

Cappys were all out on the streets of Pupu Village, all looking fearfully at the controlled knight. His next words froze them all in place.

"Dreamland's lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!"

**Author's Note : … I thought I'd make it longer, but I wanted it to end here. Again, sorry for the late update! The next one will come quicker!**


End file.
